


After You Take Your Pills

by princesslexileanne



Series: A day in the life of Mormor [2]
Category: Glee, Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M, find me on tumblr, just-fangurlin, love them so much, mormor, omg, second fanfic, sick days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 15:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3773134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesslexileanne/pseuds/princesslexileanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim's a prat when he's sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After You Take Your Pills

"Sebby!!" Jim bellowed. Sebastian sighed and looked over his shoulder toward the bedroom.   
"One sec Kitten." He murmured, knowing full well that Jim could hear him. There was a silent moment as Sebastian finished pouring the tea and headed towards the bedroom. He pushed the door open softly with his shoulder. "Okay. I have chamomille, and I have peppermint. Which one do ya want?" He put them both down on the night stand and sat on the edge of the bed,carassing his fiance's calf.   
"Mphmsdjf." Jim grumbled from under the blankets.   
"Jim, I can't hear a damn thing yer sayin. You're gonna have ta come out from under there." Seb nudged him in the side gently and ignored the angry irish murmurers from under the duvet. A patch of black hair and ivory skin poked out.   
"Chabobile." He pouted, puting out one hand. Sebastian smiled at him, a soft, toothy grin that looked terrifying to most.   
"Alright love. Here ya go." He passed over one of the cups before taking the other and pulling his feet up. "Jim?" Seb asked after a second. Jim pulled himself up onto the pillows and glanced at him.  
"Ya?" He sippd the tea cautiously.   
"Its still hot. Are you feeling okay?" He put one hand up to Jim's forehead and pulled back almost instantly. "You have a fever."   
"I feel hobible." Jim admited finally. "But I have a beeting with da Russian embasy at 2." Sebastian sighed and walked into the bathroom, opening the cupboards and shifting through bottles and boxes. Gauze is useless, painkillers, needles, what every that was supposed to be... He came out with an armful of stuff and threw it on the bed.   
"Okay. Lets see. First, take these off." He rippedthe blankets off the bed, not thinking about the armful of pills and boxes that were now thrown across the room. He felt teh blood rushing to his face as Jim half snickered/half sniffled.   
"Good work love. Now I'b eben colder, and you hab to cleab dis." He turned and placed the cup gently on the nightstand before burrying himself in pillows.   
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. " Sebastian bent over and started gathering all the things he'd thrown.   
"Dob use dat tobe of boice wif me." Jim joked.   
"Tobe of boys? I'm afraid I don't know what you mean love." Seb smirked as Jim's face turned red.   
"Dob bake fun of be." He grumbled.   
"Alright Jim. I wont." Sebastian relented. "Here. Take two of these, one of these, and a swig of these." Hhe threw two pill bottles and three liquid bottles at Jim. He glanced at them and shook his head.  
"Bo." Sebastian sighed, glaring at him. "I bon't." Jim glared back. "I'b da strongest man in da world. I don' neeb bebicine." Sebastian messaged his temple and climbed onto the bed, casually sitting on Jim's legs.  
"Honey," Sebastian moved forward, pining down his waist and coninuting up. "You may very well be the smartest," another inch pinned down. "and you may be the most powerful," Sebastian placed his elbows on Jim's chest, using his knees to make sure not all of his wieght was on him "but I think we all know you aren't the strongest." He scoffed as Jim squirmed a bit.   
"Sebastian ge' off be." Jim whined.  
"Not until you agree to take your medicine." There was a minute of silence. "Jim?" Sebastian laid his face in the crook of Jim's neck and sighed. "You smell sick."  
"Go abay. Bedicbe tastes basty." But he pulled one hand out from under Sebatian and intertwined his fingers into his hair. "Bon't bake be." He whined.   
"When you take your medicine you can take a shower." Seb tried to barter. Jim scoffed.   
"Why woulb I wabt to take a shober by byself?" He hinted. The sniper laughed and grabbed the pill bottles, opening them and pouring a few in his hand. Jim watched him for a bit while Sebastian counted out the pills.   
"Okay. Here's teh deal Demon," Jim blushed at his nickname "take your meds, and I'll help you take a shower. And after,we can watch all teh fecking Glee you want." Sebastian grinned, showing all of his teeth.   
"Screw you." Jim muttered, taking the pills, and popping them in his mouth one at a time. Seb handed him his tea, sitting up.   
"After you take your pills, Love."


End file.
